


The Fall

by Tye22



Series: Mchanzo Week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, First Meetings, M/M, McHanzo Week 2017, lunar deity Hanzo, odd job McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tye22/pseuds/Tye22
Summary: Jesse meets someone or rather something that should not exist. The exchange does not go too smoothly. Or perhaps it does?Part 1 of the series for Mchanzo Week 2017 - Morning/Night.





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any weird errors, I wrote this quite late and thus it's not really checked by anyone. Let me know if anything hectic jumps out, otherwise ENJOY :D

For probably the tenth time in about five minutes Jesse’s head lolled forward, briefly startling him awake. He sighed and tried readjusting his position on the large rock, loosening his serape to feel the chill of the breeze on his neck and chest.

It didn’t help much. Soon he was dozing again.

A loud shuffle nearby lurched him awake and onto his feet. A quick scan revealed the culprit as a headstrong calf that just didn’t want to settle in for the night. He exhaled slowly and sat back down. He was being silly. He knew logically that there was no real danger involved in watching a herd of cows on a well-maintained farm in a pretty decent part of the country but that didn’t stop him from being paranoid. He’d been here for about a week, helping out the old couple that ran the place in exchange for a place to sleep and a proper meal. They were good people, reminded him of some folks from his younger days. His better days.

He sighed and turned his gaze towards the sky. It was a clear night, nothing to block the wide-open emptiness. It was breathtaking. He’d always tried to make out constellations in the night sky ever since he was young. He spent some time picking out his favorites, smiling to himself at some of the memories that came bubbling to the surface. 

Minutes bled into hours and Jesse got up to stretch his legs. He walked a wide circle, following the perimeter of the fence. As he slowly made his way all the way around he became aware of an intense brightness. It seemed an odd thing to notice, it is not like moonlight was an uncommon occurrence after all, but something felt different.

He stopped and turned to face the celestial, sucking in a breath at the sight. The moon seemed huge in the night sky. Jesse was pretty sure it hadn’t been like that when he caught glimpses of it earlier throughout the night. Maybe he was more tired than he thought. As he stared he could swear that it was growing larger. Or perhaps closer? Not possible, he knew, but that’s what he was seeing.

Feeling a bit like a deer caught in the headlights, Jesse took a tentative step backwards. He gulped and took another, not realizing he was about to step into a ditch near the edge of the fence. As he took a third step his foot caught the edge of it. Jesse was so startled by the sudden loss of ground that he couldn’t react as swiftly as he usually might have. He flailed his arms wildly, letting out a shocked cry as he fell back. A sharp pain exploded through his head as he hit something solid. A bright searing light seemed to fill his vision and he thought he could hear a faint voice calling out in alarm before unconsciousness took him. 

***

Something was stroking his face. The touch was feather light, soothing. Jesse opened his eyes slowly, his vision murky and spotted like he had stared at the sun. He could make out a hazy figure bent over him, their fingertips trailing up and down his face, pausing to rub at his temples. He realized that he was resting his head in their lap. It was unbelievably soft. As were the hands still mapping the lines of his face.

“How are you feeling?” a voice from somewhere above him asked. The accent was distinctly eastern. Jesse was struck speechless for a second. Could such a beautiful voice really exist? It wasn’t exactly melodic, rather scratchy as if from a long period of disuse, but it moved things in Jesse that he didn’t know he had.

“Can you hear me?” the voice asked, an edge of worry in the question.

“I- Yeah. I can hear you,” Jesse said, his own voice cracking slightly.

“I am glad,” the voice said after a relieved sigh, “I was worried you might not wake.”

Jesse blinked his eyes a few times, willing the haze to clear so that he could see who exactly this person was. From what he could make out they were exceptionally pale, their skin seeming to glow in his murky sight.

“Um, what’s goin’ on? What happened?” Jesse asked after a moment of silence, the tender stroking never ceasing.

“You fell,” the stranger supplied.

“Ok,” Jesse said slowly, “And where exactly did you come from? Pretty sure I was alone out here, ‘cept for the cows of course.”

“I’m from-” the voice halted as if unsure, 

“I’m from very far away,” it said finally.

“I see,” Jesse said, his paranoia at the close presence of a stranger growing. Yet, he could not bring himself to move away.

Silence stretched on between them for a while. Jesse found himself closing his eyes and just enjoying the soft touches on his face and arms. He knew he should be reacting totally differently but he just didn’t feel like he was in any danger somehow.

“I should apologize,” The voice said suddenly, startling Jesse.

He opened his eyes again and was rendered speechless yet again. His vision had mostly cleared and he was not prepared for what he saw. 

The figure leaning over him was the most hauntingly beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. Smooth, pale skin that looked like marble faintly veined with gold. Eyes so dark they seemed to draw surrounding light into their depths. Hair that fell in a thick curtain around them that seemed to gleam with tiny points of light, almost like stars in the night sky.

“I- I think you should too. For keeping such a beautiful face hidden from me all my life, “ Jesse whispered, his eyes wide as he stared at the creature looming over him.

The angel, for he must surely be a heavenly being, stared down at him, his eyes widening slightly and the faintest hint of a blush tinting his pale skin.

“I am unsure what you mean by that. I meant to apologize for causing your fall earlier.” The angel said, eyes darting away in shame.

“Causing my fall? Now that don’t make any sense. I’m pretty sure my big feet and a sneaky lil hole in the ground is what caused my fall. Besides, if it meant I get to see an angel then I’d gladly fall-“ McCree trailed off, his eyes going wide again as a thought struck him, 

“Wait! Am I dead?!” he cried, his voice pitching higher than usual.

The angel looked to be suppressing a laugh as he shook his head, the waves of dark hair rippling with the movement. 

“No, you are very much alive. As far as I can tell,” he said.

“You sure?”

“Yes, quite sure.”

Jesse relaxed again at the soothing tone in the angel’s voice.

“So did you find me here after I fell? What’s someone like you doing wandering around a farm in the middle of nowhere anyway?” he asked after another quiet minute.

“No, like I said before, I was here when you fell.”

Jesse frowned up at the beautiful face.

“But there wasn’t anyone else here. Just the cows and me. I was stretching my legs for a minute, got distracted by the sky and then the moon suddenly shone so bright and-“

“I am so sorry about that,” The angel interrupted, “I have forgotten how much the world has changed, that such sights are not commonplace anymore.”

“Wait, you’re sorry the moon shines brightly?” Jesse asked with a chuckle, “Darlin’, what does that even mean?”

The man stayed quite for a while until Jesse finally shifted, sitting upright and turning to face the stranger. He was struck again by the beauty of this man in front of him. He seemed to be dressed in a loose flowing robe of dark silk that flowed over his figure like water. He still seemed to glow faintly. Jesse had thought it may have been his blurry vision from earlier but this man was genuinely glowing.

Jesse opened his mouth to speak but found he didn’t know what to say. This was becoming a bit of a habit tonight it seemed.

“I am Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto.” The man said, straightening up and lifting his chin ever so slightly.

“Um, ok? Is that like a title or something?” Jesse asked, a bit confused.

“You have not heard it before?” the man asked, his voice tinged with confusion now as well.

“Nope. Should I have?”

The man drew back, clearly taken aback. He muttered something in what Jesse thought was Japanese but it sounded much more formal.

“Perhaps you know me by a different name? There have been many incarnations through the ages. Chandra? Sin? Awilix? Khonsu? Artemis? Selene? Luna? Do any of these sound more familiar?”

“I don’t think- Wait, Luna? As in the moon?” Jesse asked, frowning again, “You’re trying to say you’re the moon?” 

The man lifted his chin again in a way that should have annoyed Jesse with its arrogance but somehow it just looked so right with those regal features. Jesse looked up at the sky, his eyes darting around, searching for the thing he knows should still be up there. 

It was gone.

Slowly his gaze traveled back down to stare at the man in front of him. 

“Bullshit,” he said flatly, “There is no way I’m gonna fall for that.” 

The beautiful man raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You do not believe me?” he asked, his face trying to hide his apparent confusion at McCree’s reaction. 

“Look, you’re quite the sight to behold and I’m not saying that you’re not cut from a nicer cloth than most people I’ve met but that don’t make you some kind of god, you know?”  
“It would seem that things are much more different than I had initially thought,” the man said, looking rather put out. 

A pang of shame shot through Jesse upon realizing that he was the cause for the man’s apparent disappointment. Perhaps there was something troubling this man, causing him to act out so strangely? 

“Look, I didn’t mean to upset you or anything. It’s just that you can’t expect anyone to believe stuff like that. The moon is a big rock out in space. Not some person, even one as stunning as you.”

The man was silent for a minute, leaving Jesse to awkwardly twiddle his thumbs.

“I should go,” the man said suddenly, rising with such a fluid movement that Jesse took a second to catch up with what was happening. 

“Wait, where will-“ Jesse began but stopped as he took in exactly what was happening. 

The man reached down to the ties of his robe, undoing them with a sharp tug. The loose fabric slid smoothly from his shoulders, moving in what seemed like slow motion. As his arms became uncovered Jesse saw what looked to be a field of stars mapped across the pale skin. They twinkled faintly in the dark. The slight glow that seemed to be emanating from within him intensified for a moment before fading once again. 

“Holy shit,” Jesse breathed, “I must have hit my head waaaay harder than I thought.”

The man, or rather the deity as Jesse was starting to believe he might actually be, gave him a small smile, a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Farewell, Jesse McCree. I am sorry deeply for the fall,” he said in a soft voice.

Before Jesse could react there was a blinding pulse of light and the man was gone. Jesse stood there, stunned. The moon shone brightly, returned to its intended place in the sky. 

Jesse’s vision spotted once more from the bright light. The after image looked oddly like the silhouette of a man. He blinked a couple of times, trying to process what just happened when his eyes caught something on the ground where the beautiful stranger had stood. A patch of flowers sprouted from the ground as he watched. They were delicate, small things that seemed to glow with a faint blue light.

“Fall indeed.” Jesse chuckled, disbelievingly as his chest fluttered. He could swear he heard an answering chuckle from somewhere high above.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was vaguely inspired by the story of Selene, the Greek Moon Goddess and her cattle herder lover. Hanzo stars as the sort of generic moon deity who just recently woke up from a looooong nap and isn't quite used to the way things work now (He's a bit stung that people don't know about him that much anymore). I'm hoping to pull this AU through most of the prompts for this challenge week, I already have a few ideas for some of the upcoming prompts but we'll see how it goes.
> 
> If anything I write or say about any deity/religious figure offends anyone then I am truly sorry, I mean no disrespect. Let me know and I'll amend my words.


End file.
